


Make You Smile

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Self-Acceptance, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "One based on the song ‘Make you smile’ by Elle King with Juice."





	Make You Smile

__**I like what you do and I like that you keep doin' it  
Your eyes look mighty fine I really think I'm losin' it  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh **

Juice danced around the clubhouse with you, arm around your waist as you rested your head on his chest and slowly swayed to the slow song. He always was such a gentleman. He always took the care to spend time with you, look after you, make it a point that you knew he cared about you. But it wasn’t until this morning that he had finally asked you the question that made the butterflied that swam around in your tummy take flight. 

Would you be my Old Lady?

It was simple, direct, spoken over a bagel and orange juice, his eyes wild with anxiety. What if you said no? What if you liked him but not that much. What if you didn't want that kind of commitment right now? Everything was rushing through his head and finally, he’s just come out with it similar in style to high schoolers at the dance. He’d be shocked and also elated when you’d said yes, reaching across the table to pull him in for a kiss that he feverishly returned. 

**_Pretty boy, don't be shy_  
Like all your bad ideas  
Ain't this a nice surprise to find a man so dear  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh   
**

So now here you were, later that night, wrapped in his arms as you slow danced at the clubhouse party. Your smile was bright as he looked down at you, adoration in his eyes and you had to admit it felt nice. 

It had taken a while for you to come to terms with your size and build confidence. It hadn’t always been easy for you to put yourself out there and live without a care in the world, but once you had, nothing but good things had come to you, the best of which being Juice. Your confidence gave you a glow that caught his eye from a mile away and once he’s sat down with you over a coffee, he’s learned that the only thing more radiant and beautiful than your appearance was the love and care that you carried. 

He wasn’t used to the attention and affection, and it had scared him in the beginning. He’d gotten attached quickly, feelings brewing and soon enough he’d accepted it. He liked you. Then he realized it was more than that. You treated him well, accepted him, encouraged him. In return he’d given you the same, accepting you and seeing you for who you were as a person. You made him feel like you were proud to know him, proud to care for him. You were proud to be his and have him be yours and that was something new, and entirely welcomed.

__**Say you'll be my baby and I'll be your girl and  
You can have this heart of mine,  
'Cause I would walk a thousand miles  
Just to make you smile**

Your size wasn’t a factor for him. It was a part of who you were. It wasn’t an exception, it was an inclusion of the beautiful woman that he’d gotten to known and consequently develop feelings for, more and more each day. So now here you were, the Son and his Old Lady, slowly dancing in the middle of the clubhouse feeling as if you were the only two people in the world, because in that moment you were. The feeling of your head resting against his chest, the warmth and love radiating from you, paired with the love and protection that came from Juice, the both of you swayed in harmony, just enjoying the company of the other and how easy it was for the other to make you smile. 

**_You taste like sugar mints and cigarettes and beer_  
I used to hate this town but I'll stay because you're here  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh **

He was different than what you were used to. He was sweet and rough and goofy and rugged and strong and weak and...perfect. Before you’d stuck around in Charming, for what you weren’t sure. It was a small town, not much happened. There wasn’t much room to grow. People who wanted to grow had to move, go somewhere else and spread their wings and it was the reason that you had always hated it. Hated how stagnant it could be, how nothing ever seemed to change. Yet now here you were, ever grateful that you’d stuck it out and not left all those times the thought had crossed your mind. Now Charming was a little brighter and the thought of leaving hadn’t crossed your mind in a while. He made you happy, and you made him happy. You both fed each other emotionally and were there to pick the other up when they needed it. 

**_All them skinny girls are bitter and reserved_  
If you want a lot of love then I'm just what you deserve  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh **

You couldn’t help the chuckle that came from you as you opened your eyes and saw a couple of the Croweaters, off in the corner sulking and brooding alone while you danced with Juice, your man. The same ones that had called you fat, the same ones that had said you’d only ever be a friend, the ones that said you would never become an Old Lady. They sat fuming as you waltzed around enveloped in the love of Juice, knowing that maybe if they had been a little nicer, worked harder to make sure their inside was as pretty as their outside, that one of the Sons would consider them too. That was a battle they had to fight on their own though and you let the vicious insults they’d directed your way over the years melt away, consumed by the love you had for Juice. 

**_Say you'll be my baby and I'll be your girl and_  
You can have this heart of mine,  
'Cause I would walk a thousand miles  
If you say you'll be my baby, I will be your girl and  
You can have this heart of mine,  
'Cause I would walk a thousand miles  
Just to make you smile  
Just to make you smile **


End file.
